Escanor
Name: Escanor Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Classification: Human, Lion's Sin of Pride, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former Holy Knight Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, skilled with the axe, can use his ability Sunshine which allows Escanor to emit flames far hotter than regular flames and can't be put out by conventional means, fire resistance, he can imbue his sacred treasure Rhitta with Sunshine, can steadily increase his power with sunlight Weaknesses: Escanor has no control over his sunlight ability, he will continue to grow in strength depending on what time of day it is and his power becomes completely unmanageable at it's peak, at night he becomes completely weak but still very agile, nighttime Escanor is very timid and submissive Destructive Capacity: Small island level+ (Meliodas stated that Esconar is much stronger than himself, Merlin also stated that at noon, which the peak of Escanor's power, he becomes stronger than any other Sin, far superior to Galan even when he's using Critical Over, vaped Edinburgh with Sunshine casually, critially injured Dolor and Gloxinia with a charge strike from Rhitta) Range: Extended melee range with his axe, several hundred meters with Sunshine Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (even nighttime Escanor can dodge attacks from Izraf without much trouble, also can keep up with Galan) Durability: Small island level+ (tanked an all-out swing from Critical Over Galan with only a light shoulder wound to show) Lifting Strength: Can range from peak human level to at least Class G+ (Galan was incapable of lifting Escanor's scared treasure which he carries and swings around with ease) Striking Strength: Can range from peak human level to Class EJ (cut Galan in half with a casual swing from Rhitta) Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure Rhitta Intelligence: Skilled fighter Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Sunshine: Sunshine allows Escanor to emit purgatory flames which are far hotter than regular flames. They flow out of his body with an omnidirectional path. Escanor seems to be able to apply these flames in a certain spot at will seeing as he melted the Vampire King's head off with them. At Noon which is when Escanor is at his peak in power flames seem to be uncontrollable or Escanor is unable to actually make them reside. He can also imbue his sacred treasure Rhitta with them. - Escanor's Curse: Escanor's strength great increases or decreases depending on the time of day. At night Escanor is very weak but still agile. He has to drag his sacred treasure. During the day Escanor receives a hefty boost in strength all around. His power peaks at noon and was said be greater than any other Sin. Escanor also seems to have problems controlling his Sunshine ability when he's at his peak. - Rhitta: Escanor's Sacred Treasure. Escanor can call Rhitta to his side by what seems to be telekinesis. * Holy Armament - Release: Rhitta's specially ability is to store the heat Escanor emits from his body and allows him to unleash it for a devastating attack. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Other: